New Place New Time
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: What hapens when Yugioh, Digimon and Pokemon crash in to one story. Read to find out. Oh, and what prophecy are they talking about? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

New Place, New Time?

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review; this is only my second Fan Fiction ever. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.



Place: Domino City, Grandpa's Game Shop

Time: 12:25, Saturday

"Hey Yugi, what's shaking?" Joey asked as he walked into Grandpa's Game Shop.

"Nothing much, except for a weird occurrence a little while ago," Yugi replied "Yami felt a wired energy current so we went to check it out."

"What did you two find?" Joey asked.

At that point there was a flash of light from the Millennium Puzzle as Yami and Yugi switched out.

"We aren't sure what it is," Yami said as he took a small blue device out of his pocket.

At that moment they heard a scream outside. Joey and Yami rushed outside to see a small creature with long ears crying.

Yami brought out his duel disk and deck and asked, "Dark Magician Girl, will you please come here? We have a slight problem I think you might be able to help us with."

In a flash of multi-colored lights, the Dark Magician Girl appeared and asked, "You called me, Yami?"

"Yes, I did call you," Yami replied.

Suddenly the creature stirred, saying one word faintly: a name, "Kari." And then it fainted again.

"It must have something to do with the Digivice you have, Yami," the Dark Magician Girl said.

Meanwhile. . .

Location: Island of Server, Digital World

Time: 12:35 pm, Saturday

"T.K., T.K.!" Patomon yelled.

"What is it, Patomon?" T.K. asked.

"Kari has gone missing!" Patomon exclaimed.

"What, Kari is missing again?" T.K. asked, "Never mind my question. Call the others and prepare for a search."

"Yes, sir," Patomon replied.


	2. Chapter 2

New Place, New Time?

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review; this is only my second Fan Fiction ever. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.



Location: Yugi's/Yami's room

Time: 14:35, Saturday

"How is the creature at this time?" a worried Joey asked as he looked at the Dark Magician Girl and the sprit Yami working to cure its wounds.

"I don't know," Yugi said, "they have been at this healing for two hours now." Suddenly the Digivice started to glow a bright Gold and a girl burst into the room. Yugi's Digivice started to whistle so loudly that the Dark Magician Girl and the sprit Yami had to cover their ears. The girl took out her own Digivice and pressed a couple of buttons down. The whistling stopped and the girl put her Digivice away in her pocket.

Going over to the bed, she knelt down and touched the creature, saying, "Gatomon, oh, Gatomon, don't ever leave me like that again."

Gatomon had awakened and replied "I won't Kari, I never will again."

Then Gatomon fell asleep again.

"We better leave here for now. We can head for the Dimension of the Beasts so that these two can be together," the Dark Magician Girl said.

"Not a bad idea, but first I must introduce myself to this girl. I have a feeling that she is part of my destiny," sprit Yami replied. "Yugi, let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

New Place, New Time?

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review this is only my second Fan fiction ever. Oh and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.



Location: Yugi's/Yami's room

Time: 14:38, Saturday

The Millennium Puzzle flared as Yami and Yugi switched out again, startling Kari. Suddenly Kari's Crest of Care stared to glow. Yami immediately activated a special card that a friend of his had given him.

"I summon the power of the Millennium Crest!" Yami yelled. As suddenly as the Dark Magician Girl had appeared, and in the same way, the crest appeared on Yami/Yugi's chest.

The Crest had the Eye on it and was glowing so brightly that Ash and Jumper were summoned immediately! Ash landed on the floor, hard, and Jumper, Ash's Pikachu, landed on top of him. As Ash landed, he hit the site of his old injury and cried out.

"Ash, are you ok?" Yami asked as Kari knelt down beside Ash and hugged him. "I will be fine Yami, thanks for the concern," Ash replied with a groan.


	4. Chapter 4

New Place, New Time?

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review; this is only my second Fan Fiction ever. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a hard time getting this edited.

Location: Island of Server

Time: 15:45, Saturday

Tai came running over a hill; he was a little late to get to the meeting after he had searched his part of the digital world.

"Hey, Tai, wait up, I have short legs, remember?" Agumon panted.

"Sorry about that," Tai said, slowing to a stop. "I am just in shock that Kari has gone missing again. First the clashes of the Pokemon and Digimon worlds with earth in the balance, and now this. Why can't we get any peace?"

Suddenly a Two Headed Fire Dragon appeared overhead, fired a Molten Blast straight at the digidestined team, and disappeared again. Tai, seeing the danger, knocked Agumon over, yelling "Look out!"

"What was that creature?" Tai asked, getting up from the ground.

"No clue," Agumon replied, getting up as well. "That creature was not a Digimon. No Digimon can do something like that."

"Oh well, guess we should get to the meeting right?" Tai asked.

"Yes we should, we are late!" Agumon exclaimed.

Meanwhile . . .

"Watch out!" T.K. yelled.

"Incoming!" Patomon screamed as a missile from Master Commander thudded into the ground. Then the creature called Master Commander disappeared.

"What was that?" T.K. asked.

"No clue," Patomon replied. "That creature was not a Digimon. No Digimon can do something like that."

What's going to happen? Why are these duel monsters attacking the digital world? Read on to find out.

Patomon: Hey Commander, you have never told us if you are a trainer as well. Are you?

Star Holder Commander: If I lived in the digital world I would be and my Digimon would be, well I will let him tell you myself. (Point Digivice at computer screen, say "Digiport Open", and a Digimon falls out of the digi portal)

Megastarmon (getting up from the floor): Hello, my name is Megastarmon, and yes, I am the commander's Digimon. I will be making an appearance, though I don't know when.

Star Holder Commander: Don't worry about it. I will get you in there in time. MEGASTARMON TRIPLE CLAW ATTACK! (a hostile Spear Dragon had fallen through the roof)

Megastarmon: Man, why does that always happen? (The duel monster was destroyed by the attack.)

Star Holder Commander: No Clue.


	5. Chapter 5

New Place, New Time?

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review; this is only my second Fan Fiction ever. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a hard time getting this edited.

Location: Yugi's/Yami's room

Time: 15:55, Saturday

"Oh," Kari said about an hour later, "so that's how this whole thing started, was it?"

"That's the way it seems," Yami said. "However, a couple of points still need to be resolved, like how did you and Ash come together anyway?"

**Star Holder Commander: "Hey guys, if you want to figure it out just read ****Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds**** by ****Pete the Rock****. Don't go in to a lengthy rendition of how it all started.**

"Was that the author just now, talking to us?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it was," a new voice said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"Who am I, you ask? My name is Megastarmon and I am the Commander's Digimon," Megastarmon replied. "However, now is not the time to talk. We must get to the Pokemon world at once; the other digidestined will meet you there shortly."

"How will we all get there?" Kari demanded. "After we defeated ArmageddoMyotismon, the worlds were sealed to all but me and Ash."

"You will get there through an item called the Millennium Staff," Megastarmon said with a smile.

Suddenly Yami yelled "Watch out!" and knocked Joey to the floor at the same time as Kari did likewise with Ash. An army of the duel monster called the KC Tank was rumbling through the streets firing a set of missiles at the shop. Megastarmon immediately put up his Star Barrier around the shop and stopped the attack before sending off a couple of his Star Planes to attack the KC Tanks. The attack was successful and the KC Tanks were destroyed.

"Man! That was too close!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes, it was," Megastarmon agreed. "We must go as soon as possible to the Pokemon world."

Meanwhile . . .

Location: Island of Server, Digital World

All over the island, the four Digimon teams were startled when they were sucked into a portal going who knows where. Each one, though, would soon end up in the Pokemon world.

What's going to happen? Will everyone get to the Pokemon world o.k.? Read on my friends, read on.

Megastarmon (bowing in the traditional manner): Thanks for putting me in the story.

Star Holder Commander: No problem. Oh, by the way, does anyone think they know why all these duel monsters are popping up all over the place? Let me know and the closest person might become a character in my next chapter. MEGASTARMON STAR FLAME ATTACK! (A Blue Eyes White Dragon had fallen through the roof)

Megastarmon: This is getting monotonous. (The creature was destroyed once again)

Seto Kiba: Why did you destroy my Blue Eyes (breaks down and cries)


	6. Chapter 6

New Place, New Time?

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review; this is only my second Fan Fiction ever. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokemon, Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh. I also don't own Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had a hard time getting this edited.

Megastarmon: Hey Pete, thanks for being faithful and reviewing. You have been chosen to become part of the Commander's story. No one else reviewed at all. (Glaring at all the other readers)

Location: Pokemon World

Time: 06:00, Sunday

"Hey, wake up! Are you guys going to sleep forever?" an Unknown Voice said.

"Oh, my head," Patomon groaned. "What did we fall on?"

"You fell on the ground," the Unknown Voice said, "from a hole in the sky."

Suddenly everyone jumped up from the ground to see a kid in a tie-dyed shirt that said "That's a Gust of Wind of a New Direction" in bold gold letters, and a pair of gold shorts that went to the knees. There were also two monsters, one on each side of him, facing towards the group.

"My name is Pete and welcome to the Pokemon world," Pete said. "Who are all of you? I count twelve people and creatures here."

At that point Ash and Kari looked at each other and nodded.

"My name is Ash and my Pikachu here is named Jumper. I am from this world," Ash stated.

"My Name is Tai and my Digimon here is Agumon. I come from the Digital World," Tai stated.

"My name is Matt and my Digimon here is Gabumon. I am also from the Digital World," Matt stated.

"My name is T.K. and my Digimon here is Patomon. I am also from the Digital World," T.K. stated.

"My name is Kari and my Digimon here is Gatomon. I am also from the Digital World," Kari stated.

"My name is complex because there are two beings in this body," Yugi stated. "My name is Yugi, (there was a flash of light as Yugi and Yami switched out) and my name is Atem."

Yugi gasped as he heard the Pharaoh speak his true name.

/When did you learn that/

/When we went through the portal, now hush. /

"My name is Megastarmon and I am the commander's Digimon. I am from the Digital world," Megastarmon stated.

"It is nice to meet you all. Let me introduce myself correctly then," Pete said. "My name is Pete and the monster on my right is Thunder Nyan Nyan, while the monster on my left is Total Defense Shogun. I come from earth and my monsters come from the Creature World."

Suddenly a horde of Geodudes charged at the group.

"I'll deal with this," Ash declared. "GROVYLE, I CHOOSE YOU, ATTACK THOSE GEODUDES WITH YOUR LEAF BLADE ATTACK!"

The Geodudes fainted and the team walked away down the road a little bit so that they could talk in peace.

"So those were Geodudes, were they?" Atem asked.

"Yes, they were, Atem," Pete said. (Pete then pointed his finger in the air and they all heard the description of a Geodude.)

Ash took a look at the others and noticed that they were not looking that good. Atem also noticed this and decided to get them some transport.

"I summon the Fortress Whale in attack mode," Atem declared. The Fortress Whale appeared and floated, ready to receive Atem's request. "Hey Fortress Whale, would you be willing to take us all to a nearby city so that we can all rest?"

"I will," the Fortress Whale said, "but if I am attacked you will have to man the cannons from the inside."

"We will," Atem said.

"Everyone get on board," the Fortress Whale said as a side entrance opened and the team walked up. "And we're out of here."

Time: Later at 10:00, Sunday

They were in the Pokemon Center at Pewter City recuperating. They had been attacked several times during the journey. Plus, riding in a swaying Fortress Whale would make anyone sick.

"Hey, are all of you ok?" Megastarmon asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, but I'm more concerned about Kari and Gatomon," Ash replied. "Where is Atem?"

"He's talking with Brock about a prophecy that Atem uncovered when we went through the portal," Matt replied after sitting up on the bench next to Gabumon and Pete.

"What is this prophecy you are talking about?" Tai asked.

Star Holder Commander: What mess are the teams getting into this time, and should I make an appearance? Send me a review and tell me this little bit information, please? Pete: This prophecy would not have to do with a collision of worlds again, would it?

Matt: Why do I think it will have to do with a fight for the worlds?

Star Base to Commander and Megastarmon: We will be commencing sequel very soon so stay alert for New Time, New Place! Heart of Worlds!

Star Holder Commander to Star Base: We understand; Star Holder Commander Logging Out. (Points hand in to the air and slashes downward. A portal opens and the commander walks through, dissapearing from the worlds for now. The portal closes.)


End file.
